Spencer Arryn
Spencer Arryn is the oldest of the children of Byron and Ella Arryn making her a member of House Arryn through her father, and a member of House Swift through her mother. Spencer has two siblings in the form of Aria, and Byron of which Byron is the current heir to House Arryn, while Aria is a leading member due to the leadership that she has shown in the house throughout her life. She is engaged in a sexual relationship with her families honor gaurd member Ezra Fitz, and this relationship while being mutually filled with love is also filled with lies that threaten to destroy not simply their relationship but also threaten to kill Spencer. Spencer Arryn was the middle child of Byron and Ella Arryn, and in this position she constantly felt throughout her youth that she wasn't given the same amount of attention that the first born Aria Arryn was given. This manifested itself into Spencer trying really hard at everything she did, in the hopes of getting recognition. Unfortunately her mother Ella was a difficult women to please, and so Spencer was constantly trying and failing to gain her mother's attention. This opportunity came when she found her mother hated the newcomer to the family in regards to Hanah Martin. She became her mothers most trusted tool in regards to hurting Hanah and this continued even when they arrived in Berne. She spent the occupation doing the bidding of many in the command scheme of the True Sons of Lucerne but this loyalty did not help her and the only thing that kept her from constant rapes, and violent acts was the protection that she recieved from Ezra Fitz. The death of her mother Ella Arryn, and best friend Allison Arryn during the tail end of the occupation of Berne led her to a dark place which she had a lot of difficulty finding her way out of, and in her desperation to find absolution she would flee Berne travelling into the forest going westward towards the city of Orleans where she knew the remainder of the True Sons of Lucerne had fled too including Ezra Fitz. Characteristics Spencer Arryn has a very slim face complimented with high cheekbones. Her skin is very light with peach coloured cheeks. Her long, naturally wavy, dark hair is usually down. Spencer has a very slim and athletic figure from playing field hockey and other sports. Personality History Early History Spencer Arryn was the middle child of Byron and Ella Arryn, and in this position she constantly felt throughout her youth that she wasn't given the same amount of attention that the first born Aria Arryn was given. This manifested itself into Spencer trying really hard at everything she did, in the hopes of getting recegnition. Unfortunatly her mother Ella was a difficult women to please, and so Spencer was constantly trying and failing to gain her mother's attention. Coming of Hanna See Also : Hanna Arryn The cracks that exsisted in the mind of Spencer were slowly brought to bear when Hanna Arryn came to stay with the family. Things for Spencer were already not the best, but with the coming of another person to take attention, Spencer found herself even more alone. This emptiness quickly built into an increased rage towards her sister Aria, but since she was the golden child nothing could be done against her. Because of this she watched as Aria and Hanna grew closer, and begin attacking emotionally Hanna. In this process she was greatly assisted by her cousin Allison Arryn, and the matriarch of the family Ella Arryn. It seemed to Spencer that the harsher she became with her attacks the more attention her mother would give to her, and this was all she wanted all along. Family Members Aria Arryn2.jpg|Aria Arryn - Sister|link=Aria Arryn Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Spencer Arryn Ezra_Fitz.jpg|Ezra Fitz - Lover|link=Ezra Fitz When Spencer Arryn had finnally drove Hanna Arryn out of her family home, she had expected that her mother would finally give her the love she wanted. Instead Ella Arryn simply continued her ignorance towards Spencer. During the chaos of Spencer's depression following this she would fall in love with Ezra Fitz her personal almost bodygaurd. Ezra had noticed that she was always crying or depressed, and had went out of his way to try and make Spencer feel better. This comfort eventually led to sex, and then the constant sneaking around of the two. Category:House Arryn Category:People of Forks Category:People of Berne Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:House Swift Category:People